


Burnt Around the Edge

by CrabbyMaiden



Series: Drabbles From Hell [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), underfell (fandom)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Breeding, Choking, Dark fic, Drabble, Drugging, F/M, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Writer Crab Hijinks, Yandere Papyrus, ah shit here we go again, let's just jump right into the bad this time, no beta here just an idiot, yes i started another fic fite me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyMaiden/pseuds/CrabbyMaiden
Summary: He's been watching you for months now.You just didn't pay attention to him.A Dark-Fic.[Each chapter will have 10 drabbles and each drabble should have about 100 words, though it varies depending on what program it's pasted in ಠ_ಠ]
Relationships: Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader
Series: Drabbles From Hell [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590916
Comments: 30
Kudos: 169





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Drugging, Kidnapping and Rape. We're just diving right into it this time around.

You never really paid _him_ any mind before.

The bar was busy Friday nights as people like you came to unwind from the stress of the workweek and every time, the same short stack would get blackout drunk. Like clockwork, the flaming barkeeper would get on the phone, and soon after, a ridiculously tall and angular skeleton would storm in on a mission.

Rumor had it he was Captain of the Royal Guard. You believed it from the way he dragged his brother out of the bar like a sack of potatoes.

Still, you didn't pay attention beyond that.

***

"what's a cute doll like you doin' in a dump like this?" The short stack asked as he sidled up to you one night and ran his hand up your thigh. "lookin' for a good time?"

You smacked his hand off and turned away to ignore him: he only took it as permission to grope your ass and nibble the back of your neck. The sound of your palm making contact with bone startled _you_ more than the slap actually hurt _him_ , but it still drove your point home.

He shrugged it off and left you alone with a laugh.

***

Shortie would swing by to bother you every now and then. He joked a lot, but you were never in a laughing mood when he was around and you would do everything you could to ignore him. Not that it deterred him: he would just double down on his efforts of getting you to talk to him.

"what's yer name, sweetcheeks?"

"you from 'round here?"

"wanna come back to my place?"

It was exhausting, to say the least, but then his brother would swoop in and drag him home as usual: inadvertently rescuing you from the sleazebag.

You were grateful.

***

"My Name Is Papyrus."

It was the first thing the tall skeleton had said to you when he slipped into the empty space beside you. The suddenness of his appearance almost made you punch your cocktail off the counter, but you managed to catch it and on instinct, you blurted your own in return. 

He leaned on the bar as he tested the sound of your name. "Hmmm... A Lovely Name. It Suits You."

The compliment caught you off guard and bashfully, you turned your head away.

You failed to see him pouring a packet of powder into your drink.

***

He was charming.

Where his brother was skeevy and perverted, Papyrus was well mannered and suave. He started a conversation with you easily and for some reason, you were open to his idle chatter. You suspected it was because he had been unknowingly saving you from his brother weekly.

Though as the night went on, your head spun dangerously and you leaned on him while you looked to your cocktail in confusion. Your stomach churned and you wondered if it was made stronger than usual. 

"I... Shhhhould go... Go hhhhome," you slurred sleepily.

"Allow Me To Escort You," he purred ecstatically.

***

He practically carried you out of the bar and nobody thought to stop and question him.

You could hardly keep your feet under you and the neon lights of the bar stung your eyes as they blurred together. The skeleton - _was his name Papyrus?_ \- kept a firm grasp on your shoulders and directed you out the door and towards a sleek, black car like he was a puppeteer. It wasn't _your_ car, but you were too sozzled to drive yourself and you were grateful that he was willing to take you home.

He buckled you in and drove you away.

***

He didn't take you home.

You knew that much when he finally parked the car and scooped you out of the passenger seat bridal style to take you inside. He never asked for your address and you didn't have a clue where you were - a house? Was this a house? You could barely string two thoughts together at this point and could only cling to him as he carried you up a set of stairs.

A familiar voice called out, "oooo, you got 'er, boss?"

" _Yes_. Now Don't Interrupt Us."

He ducked into a room and kicked the door shut.

***

You could hardly keep your eyes open and you whimpered as you were settled onto a soft, plush surface. The urge to fall asleep was threatening to wash over you and you had to fight to keep yourself from drifting off once you relaxed unwillingly. Hands pawed at you and peeled your clothes off your limp body despite your weak attempts to bat them away, then your legs were quickly shoved apart.

There was a sharp inhale, then the feeling of hot breath against your womanhood as the skeleton darkly chuckled, " _Finally_."

A tongue drew itself across your slit noisily.

***

You were too drained to do anything as he lapped at your cunt and dragged his hands across your stomach and thighs. It left you in shock and you struggled to actually believe this was happening as your mind reeled in a sickening way. His tongue dove into your depths and swirled around you clit, all while he moaned and buried his face against you more and more.

Heat was building in your gut, coiling to a painful peak that snapped into an orgasm when he gave a strong suck to your clit.

You gurgled helplessly as you blacked out. 

***

Your body being jerked back and forth with the sensation of your walls being stretched open is what eventually woke you. It was difficult to drag together pieces of hazy, broken memories, but even with your sluggish mind, you _knew_ something wasn't _right_. Something was _wrong_ , so horribly _wrong_.

When you finally managed to crack open an eye, all you could see was _him._

"Wh... What...?"

Papyrus leaned over you, his ribs bare as he panted and thrust his hips against your own and he smiled down at you coyly when he realized you were awake.

"Welcome Home, My Dear."


	2. Easy Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Physical abuse. Minor choking.
> 
> thank you all so much for the support thus far!! it means a lot to me! <3

  
  
You snorted awake with a god awful headache that automatically topped any hangover you had ever previously had. Your head pounded, your stomach was turning itself inside out and your pussy felt like it had been jack-hammered into oblivion. It was a weird combination for you, to say the least and when you started to push yourself up, you realized you were on distinctly silky sheets.

It made you squint in confusion because you were pretty sure your bedding was cotton-polyester-what-the-fuck and they were definitely not _black and red_.

Somewhere behind you, a voice said, "Ah. Good, You're Awake Now."

***

Propped up on an elbow, you twisted yourself around to squint at the source of the voice - though you were half blinded by the sunlight shining through the window.

The familiar scowl of the perverted short stack's brother greeted you as he loomed ominously at the end of the bed with crossed arms. You thought you were still dreaming, but then his expression softened and he let his eyes rove over your body: an action that made you scramble to pull the sheets around you when you realized you were very much _naked_.

He chuckled and shook his head fondly.

***

"You Act As Though We Haven't Already Been Intimate," he hummed and placed a knee on the bed. "No Need To Be Shy _Now_."

You flailed backwards and cracked your skull on the headboard in the process: something that made your pounding headache worse. Tears sprung to your eyes and you clutched the throbbing spot as you tried to huddle away from him as much as possible while you wracked your mind for answers to what the fuck was going on.

"Oh, Did That _Hurt_?" His voice was calm, but his expression was mocking. "Come Here And Let Me See..."

  
***

You gave a shake of your head and try to push past the blurred memories floating in your mind from the night before. They swirled and mixed together until the only thing you could discern were bits of colors and the image of _his_ face hovering over you: though even without memories, it wasn't hard to figure out what happened given your current state.

"W-why?"

He stopped in the process of crawling towards you and canted his head to the side. "Why _What_ , My Dear?"

You couldn't form the words, so you helplessly motioned to your naked and aching body.

***

"Why Did I Copulate With You?" He scoffed when you nodded. "Why Wouldn't I? You're _Mine_."

You trembled and your heart battered in your chest as your thoughts shifted from "how did this happen" to "how do I get out of this" at his declaration. There was a flash of pride across his face as his eyes followed the curve of your bare back and lingered on your terrified face.

He shifted closer and you flinched when his gloved hand picked up a lock of your tangled hair. "I've Waited So Long For this... I Couldn't Resist Temptation Another Second."

***

You cowered away from him, his overwhelming height only serving to drive home the fact that the situation was _not_ in your favor. Tears rolled down your cheeks and you tried to make yourself as small as possible - as if it could make him forget you were even there. It only made him _tsk_ sharply and fist his hand in your hair so he could jerk you closer to him.

"Now. When I Give You An Order, You _Listen._ " He ignored your pained whimpers and shook you with a vicious hiss, "So When I Say 'Come Here', You _Come Here_."

***

You automatically reached up to alleviate the pressure on your scalp but had to stop short when he snagged the blankets you were covering yourself with. There was a brief struggle over the sheets before he completely ripped them away and pinned you by the throat against the headboard. 

" _Hold Still._ "

The pressure wasn't enough to completely cut off your air but you didn't dare move: not when he could so easily choke you out. Satisfied by your silence, he released your hair so he could turn your head this way and that to check your scalp over for bumps.

***

"No Damage... That Is Good," he muttered to himself and carded his fingers through your tangled hair. "Absolutely _Filthy..._ That Won't Do At All."

He - _his name, what was his name... Papyrus?_ \- sat back and scanned the rest of your shivering form with a critical eye. Your arms tried to cover what they could, but they only earned you a scoff and an eye roll before he cupped his hand against your breast to run a thumb along a faint bite mark.

"If You Are To Live Here, You Must Meet All My Standards. I Won't Tolerate _Another_ Filthy Animal."

***

His fingers were curled around your throat loosely now, just barely holding you in place, so you shakily made an attempt to plea with him. "P-please, let- let me g-go... I... I won't te-tell anyone..."

You watched him quirk a brow - something that should have been impossible on a skeleton. He didn't respond to you though: just patted you down to check you for injuries. His hand found more bites, some deeper than the others, and blotches of red that dotted your skin and would surely form bruises later. 

They only made him smile.

"Don't Be Stupid. You're Not Leaving."

***

His words felt like a punch to the gut and you let out a fearful sob.

Not that it bothered him: he simply continued his pat down before he sighed in content and released your throat in favor of massaging the ankle closest to him. You jolted at his touch and tried to crawl away, but he jerked you back and continued his ministrations.

"Ah, You'll Be One Of _Those_ Types: Always Trying To _Run_... Not To Worry, I Have An Easy Fix."

Papyrus held your leg in place and seized your foot, then violently wrenched it to the side.

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a discord server for writing/creativity, so if you're interested in joining, please see [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyMaiden/profile) for more details! <3


End file.
